25th Flying Training Squadron
The 25th Flying Training Squadron (25 FTS) is part of the 71st Flying Training Wing based at Vance Air Force Base, Oklahoma. It operates T-38 Talon aircraft conducting flight training. Overview The squadron has provided Undergraduate Pilot Training (UPT) for active duty, Air National Guard, Air Force Reserve, and selected foreign allies since 1 November 1972.AFHRA 25 FTS Page History The 25th flew combat reconnaissance missions in the Southwest and Western Pacific from, 5 February 1944 – 14 August 1945. It was active but not operationally manned or equipped from, November 1945 – February 1946. The squadron also conducted photographic reconnaissance in western United States between 1955 and 1957. Lineage * Constituted as 25th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 5 Feb 1943 : Re-designated as 25th Photographic Squadron (Light) on 6 Feb 1943 : Activated on 9 Feb 1943 : Re-designated as: 25th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 11 Aug 1943 : Re-designated as: 25th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron on 24 Jan 1946 : Inactivated on 1 Apr 1949 * Re-designated as 25th Strategic Reconnaissance Squadron, Fighter, on 4 Nov 1954 : Activated on 24 Jan 1955 : Inactivated on 1 Jul 1957 * Re-designated as 25th Flying Training Squadron on 14 Apr 1972 : Activated on 1 Nov 1972. Assignments * 6th Photographic (later 6th Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping; 6th Photographic Reconnaissance; 6th Photographic; 6th Reconnaissance) Group, 9 Feb 1943 : Attached to V Fighter Command after 10 Feb 1946 * V Fighter Command, 27 Apr 1946 * 315th Composite Wing, 31 May 1946 * 71st Reconnaissance (later, 71st Tactical Reconnaissance) Group, 28 Feb 1947 – 1 Apr 1949 : Attached to 315th Composite Wing to Nov 1947 * 71st Strategic Reconnaissance Wing, 24 Jan 1955 – 1 Jul 1957 * 71st Flying Training Wing, 1 Nov 1972 * 71st Operations Group, 15 Dec 1991 – present Stations * Colorado Springs Army Air Base, Colorado, 9 Feb – 22 Oct 1943 * Sydney Airport, Australia, 19 Nov 1943 * Archerfield Airport, Brisbane, Australia, 25 Nov 1943 – 19 Jan 1944 * Lae Airfield, New Guinea, 3 Feb 1944 * Nadzab Airfield Complex, New Guinea, 7 Feb 1944 * Mokmer Airfield, Biak, Netherlands East Indies, 23 Jul – 16 Nov 1944 * Dulag Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, 24 Nov 1944 * San Jose Airfield, Mindoro, Philippines, 3 Jan 1944 : Detachment at Dulag Airfield, Leyte, Philippines, to 6 Feb 1945 : Air echelon at Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, 14 Jun – 14 Jul 1945 * Hamasaki (Motobu Airfield), Okinawa, 9 Jul 1945 * Chofu Airfield, Japan, 27 Sep 1945 * Itazuke AB, Japan, 10 Feb 1946 * Itami Airfield, Japan, 30 Mar 1946 – 1 Apr 1949 * Larson AFB, Washington, 24 Jan 1955 – 1 Jul 1957 * Vance AFB, Oklaholma, 1 Nov 1972 – present Aircraft *F-5 Lightning (1943–1945) *B-25 Mitchell (1944) *F-6 Mustang (1946–1949) *L-5 Sentinel (1946) *F-2 Expeditor (1947–1948) *RF-84 Thunderflash (1955–1957) *T-38 Talon (1972 – present) References *25th Flying Training Squadron History External links 025 Flying Training 0025 Category:Reconnaissance squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces